


Wolf Costume

by sweaterbarnes



Series: Multifandom Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Costumes, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, F/F, Halloween, I'm not quite sure, M/M, One-Shot, multiple superhero costumes and I will not apologize, nod to Macbeth, oblivious!Stiles, sort of crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2595854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaterbarnes/pseuds/sweaterbarnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek wasn't expecting Stiles' Halloween costume. At all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf Costume

Derek growled at the thumping music that rattled the loft. He regretted ever letting his pack host a Halloween party in the empty apartment below him. Sighing, he dropped his book in defeat, there was no way he was finishing Macbeth with that racket going on. Figuring he might as well check on his betas, he heaved himself off the couch and trudged down the stairs.

He blinked in shock at the chaos. Allison was dressed as a female Hawkeye and was practically grinding with Lydia who was dressed as Black Widow. Danny, Isaac, Scott, and the twins were in the middle of the dance floor all dressed as the Flash. Isaac, Danny and the twins were staring at Scott with bewildered expressions as he flailed in what appeared to be a dance, he couldn’t quite tell. Erica and Boyd, wo were dressed as Skellington Jack and Sally, were by the table of food talking with Stiles who was dressed as a wolf. 

Derek blinked when he felt his wolf start to whine and try to make him go to Stiles. He had to admit Stiles did look………nice in his costume but he didn’t understand why his wolf was reacting this way.

Stiles bounded over to him, breaking Derek’s train of thought with a, “Hey Sourwolf! Finally decided to have some fun for once in your life?”

Derek stared at Stiles. Now that he was in better lighting, Derek could clearly see the full costume. Stiles had wolf ears on top of his head and a fluffy tail attached to his waist. He was wearing tight brown pants and a jacket that was covered in fluffy fur, bare chest peeked through where Stiles hadn’t pulled the zipper all the way up. His button nose was painted back and he had just enough shading on his face to make him look more angular and wolf-like. It was hot. 

Derek’s eyes widened as he felt the tips of his ears and his cheeks heat up. Panicking, he turned and dashed upstairs, slamming the loft door behind him. 

He could faintly hear stiles ask Erica, “What did I do? Did I say something wrong?” in a concerned voice.

His wolf whined when it heard the upset tone in Stiles’ voice. Frowning, he shoved the wolf’s feelings down and picked up his book. He would deal with this development tomorrow, or the day after that, or the day after that…………..

**Author's Note:**

> Stalk me on [Tumblr](http://deafhavvkeye.tumblr.com/)


End file.
